Midori Injune
Supplemental Information Hair color: Lime Green Headgear: Black ribbon that ties her hair at the nape of her neck. Eye color: Dark Green. Earphones: Black headset with lime green illuminations. Dress: A green, kung fu style shirt with dark green buttons and yellow-green bows on each side of her waist. cut-off sleeves that are yellow-green at the edges and have yellow-green screens attached. A green and yellow-green striped belt falls off her left hip. Black pants that come to her knees that are yellow-green at the edges, with yellow-green bows. She also has black, kung fu shoes. Some parts of her clothing glow such as the buttons on her shirt, the top edges of her cut off sleeves, and the bows on her shirt and pants. The glow is optional and may be turned on and off. Midori actually prefers it if her clothes don't glow Nationality/Race: Chinese. Voice Configuration Midori can currently only sing in Japanese, but is planned to sing Chinese, English, and German. Her voicebank can be downloaded here. Appends are being planned, but information about which types of appends are yet to be released. To get Midato's voice, Midori's cousin/genderbend, a gender factor of around +15-20 is needed if using the main VB. Setting the Bre and Mod as 0 and adding flags such as Y or H in a ust usually yields the best results when using Midori's voice. ACT 4 is currently being recorded and may possibly be Midori's final ACT. It may be released on Midori's birthday/3rd anniversary. Other types of voicebanks are being planned however not much information will be released until much later. Notable Works Her voice can be heard here and here. Terms and Conditions Do not make Injune Midori sing anything that's offensive or anything overly sexual. It is not required, but it is requested that you send a notification (either through PM or e-mail) to the creator (Inuyashacatlover/Xue/LuXiongMao) if you make Injune Midori sing. If you decide not to send a message, at least put Injune Midori's Japanese, English or Chinese name in the description or tag it. The same rules apply for fanart of any kind. Do not draw anything offensive or overly sexual, and notifying and tagging is requested but not required. Do not use Injune Midori for any commercial purposes (i.e. the selling of related art or musical productions) without explicit permission from the creator (Inuyashacatlover/Xue/LuXiongMao) Do not re-upload any existing art or videos of Injune Midori (Videos, and art created by Inuyashacatlover/Xue/LuXiongMao or by others, that have been uploaded to Youtube, Nico Nico Douga, Pixiv, or Deviantart) without permission. Permission must be obtained for the use of said art and use of name and persona of Injune Midori for any roleplaying purposes. Certified true and correct from Midori's voicer and creator, Inuyashacatlover/Xue/LuXiongMao. The contents of this page may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Pages with broken file links